


Drunken Adventures

by camzhi10



Category: Amar a Muerte, Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, just a fun lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camzhi10/pseuds/camzhi10
Summary: “Last night was supposed to be a one night stand but we drunkenly got each other’s name tattooed on each other’s ass cheeks so now it’s kind of hard to forget you”





	Drunken Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hi, so the writing in italic are flashbacks

Valentina’s eyes fluttered open and her whole face scrunched up as she took a deep breath. She looked around and was about to move when she felt a weight on top of her. Her brows furrowed, the sleep still taking over her body. She didn’t remember anything from the night before; the only thing she did remember was leaving the club with an amazingly beautiful girl.

Speaking of the girl… She lifted her head to see the dark hair covering her naked chest. Was it the girl from the club? She questioned, lifting the sheets slightly to see her large backside, her smirk widening, definitely the girl from the club.

Valentina hated awkward mornings, that’s kind of why she usually always left during the night, but she didn’t except to get as tired as she did either. She really wanted to avoid that awkward morning; she was a lot better at talking when she had some alcohol in her system.

“Um,” She breathed out quietly, unwrapping her arm from the smaller girl as she slowly lifted her off her chest, her eyes squeezed shut when she started moving, only to sprawl out on her back, her chest exposed and Valentina really did hate herself for leaving when she eyed her front. She shook her head as she slowly stood up, not even thinking as she grabbed the first shirt she found, finding her underwear from last night along with a sweatpants she was positive was the other girl’s, but at that point she didn’t care.

“Holy shit,” She grabbed the wall in the hallway for support as her head started spinning. Maybe she was a little bit more hangover than she thought.

_“Come on, it’ll be fun!” “I don’t know…” The smaller girl grinned as she ran over to Valentina, leaning up on her tiptoes to brush her lips against the taller ones. “You gotta let a little loose,” she whispered, grabbing her hands and placed them on her lower back, right where her butt began and smirked._

_Valentina hummed quietly, the alcohol deciding boosting her confidence as she grabbed her butt teasingly, about to connect their lips when the other girl pulled back, grabbing her hand instead. “_

_Yay!”_

Valentina held her head as memories from last night came back to her and she was beyond confused at this point. She had no idea what the other girl had tried to get her to do, but she’s sure she didn’t regret it if it involved sex. After finally getting dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible along with falling over when she had tried getting on the sweatpants and hitting her head, she was surprised, yet pleased when the other girl didn’t wake up.

_“I’ll hold your hand, you big baby,” the smaller girl laughed as she leaned over to grab Valentina’s hand, squeezing it tightly as she giggled._

_The taller girl rolled her eyes, but didn’t let go of her hand. “I’m not scared, Juliana!”_

_She laughed with a nod of her head. “I’ll let go of your hand then.”_

_Valentina desperately clung to her hand, shaking her head. “I like your hand,” she mumbled, bringing their joined hands into her chest._

The girl from the club’s name was Juliana, she thought to herself.

“Valentina!”

“Thank fucking God,” she sighed when her bestfriend Tasha finally pulled up in the driveway. Tasha eyed her up and down, bursting out laughing when she only got Valentina’s eyes burning into hers. “Where are your shoes?”

The taller girl shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her bare feet before she looked up at her bestfriend again. “I have no fucking clue, but can you please drive home because my head is about to explode and I need a fucking shower.”

“I forgot you’re grumpy as fuck when you’re hangover.”

“Shut up.”

_Juliana smirked as she moved over to Valentina to see herself in the mirror, eyeing herself with a wide grin before looking at the other girl. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”_

_The taller girl mumbled something, about to turn around when she almost stumbled backwards, managing to grab Juliana with her so they both stumbled backwards, the taller girl’s back hitting the wall with the smaller girl against her._

_“You could have just asked,” she teased, her hands moving to either side of the taller girl’s sides before she pecked her lips. “That would be the easiest thing to do.”_

_Valentina rolled her eyes before she grabbed her by her waist, about to lean down to connect their lips when Juliana pulled back._

_“My butt hurts,” she giggled, grabbing her hand as she started pulling them towards the exit._

Valentina was just as confused everytime she got flashbacks from the night before because she usually remembered some of it, but it was like watching a movie for the first time. She had no idea what was going to happen or what had happened.

As she walked into the apartment she shared with Tasha, she slowly made her way into the kitchen, keeping her head down as it was pounding. “Tash, my ass fucking hurts,” she muttered bitterly, downing two painkillers before she leaned against the kitchen counter.

“I don’t know what kind of girl you were out with last night, but I don’t think I wanna know either.”

“It’s like burning,” she said, rubbing her butt slowly, but wincing when she touched a certain spot. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” she told her bestfriend that was laughing at her again. “You shut the fuck up,” she warned her, holding her finger up before she took one step at the time the way upstairs, closing the bathroom door after her.

She sighed as she leaned against the shower tiles, letting the water hit her chest as she closed her eyes.

_“Por favor.”_

_Valentina shook her head as she grabbed the back of Juliana’s thighs, lifting her up swiftly and pushed her against the wall. She left a few open mouth kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, shivers running down her spine when she heard the smaller girl let out a quiet moan, her legs wrapping themselves around her waist._

_Juliana dug her nails into Valentina’s shoulders as she felt the taller girl suck at her pulse point, determined to leave a mark. The taller girl turned them both around as she started walking, stumbling over something on the floor and landing in the couch. “Nailed it,” she smirked, pressing her hips into Juliana’s._

_The smaller girl nodded her head with a chuckle before pulling her down to connect their lips. She felt Valentina pull at her shirt before she started unbuttoning it, her hands running all over her stomach and chest once her front was exposed._

“Christ,” she muttered to herself, running her fingers through her wet hair. She wished she remembered everything that happened last night because she’s got a good feeling that it was a good night.

The stinging feeling she had on her ass still wasn’t gone though and she had tried looking over her shoulder, but that didn’t work as well as she thought.

_“Fuck, Valentina!”_

_“Moan my name.”_

_“Val,” Juliana groaned, her back arching up into the taller girl as she felt the other girl thrusting her fingers into her, curling them immediately._

_“Louder,” the taller girl demanded, her lips attacking the smaller girl’s chest as she grinded down on her thigh, her breathing only getting heavier as she thrusted her fingers into the other girl, feeling her walls clench around them._

_The smaller girl let out small whimpers as her hips continued bucking into her fingers, tilting her head to the side when she felt Valentina’s lips on her neck. “Oh my god, Val!”_

“Well fuck.”

The brunette girl finally got out of the shower, last night coming back to her in small bits. She grabbed a towel and held it into her body, as she looked herself fin the mirror.

It was only then she noticed all the marks and scratches on her chest and neck. “This girl is an animal,” she mumbled, turning around to try and get a look at her backside. She had trouble seeing whatever was wrong because it was kind of red. She took a few steps backwards, trying to see it better and her eyes widened when she saw it, a loud ‘oh my god’ scream coming from her mouth.

_“I’m not scared, Juliana!” The smaller girl shrugged her shoulders as she was leaned over on the table, looking over at Valentina that had her eyes shut tightly from the second she heard the buzzing sound._

_Valentina squeezed Juliana’s hand the second the needle hit her butt and she groaned._

_“It doesn’t even hurt!” the smaller girl giggled, glancing over her own shoulder to see the girl dragging the needle over her butt._

_“Not for you because your butt is fucking huge!”_

_Juliana raised her head a little, titling her head to the side as she looked over at Valentina’s butt. “Eh, yours isn’t that bad.”_

“You got a tattoo!” Tasha pointed out as she studied Valentina backside, her eyes widening as she tried to hold back her laughter. “Why did you get a tattoo of a girls name, Vale?”

The brunette pouted as she tried to get a look. “What does it say?”

“Who’s Juliana?”

“Oh my god…” Valentina whispered to herself, not believing that she tattooed her one nightstand girl’s name on her ass. “This is not possible. Please tell me it’s a henna.”

“I’m not touching your ass, Valentina…”

“Jul-“

_“Nuh uh,” the smaller girl grinned, lifting Valentina’s hips as she attached her lips to the girl’s right butt cheek, her eyes landing on the seven letters on the other and she giggled, kissing it again before she squeezed it. She raised an eyebrow when the taller girl’s hips bucked as she did so. “Did you like that, Val?”_

_The taller girl didn’t reply, instead she buried her face into the pillow as she raised her ass higher in the air, hoping Juliana would get it._

_“I would never have guessed,” she smirked as she squeezed her ass cheek teasingly, her teeth grazing her cheek before she leaned up and hovered over the other girl, pressing her front against her back as she thrusted forward, making the taller girl groan in response, pressing her backside against Juliana’s front._

“Where did you go?”

“What?”

Tasha shrugged as she looked at her bestfriend. “You sort of spaced out there.”

Valentina shook her head. “It was nothing. Don’t you usually put something on your tattoo though?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you get the cream when you were done to cool it down?”

The brunette tilted her hips to the side, placing her hand on her hips. “Does it look like I was in the right state of mind yesterday or?”

“I’m taking that as a no…”

_“Juls, it hurts for fucks sakes. Don’t-“_

_“You’re supposed to put it on, Val!” Juliana answered as she straddled the other girl’s thighs, squirting some of the cream in her hand. “It will help, just let me put it on,” she mumbled as she held the taller girl down._

_Valentina whined quietly as she felt the cold cream on her butt and she grabbed the bed sheets._

_“I thought you liked getting your ass-“_

_“Juliana!”_

_The smaller girl laughed as she leaned down to kiss her butt softly. “Big baby,” she giggled as she got off of her. “I think you’re supposed to have this on twice a day.”_

_Valentina nodded as she laid down on her stomach, opening her arm for Juliana to get beside her, which she did as she cuddled into her._

_The smaller girl grinned as she dragged her finger down her back. “Your back is literally so red.”_

_“’Cause I’m so good at sex.”_

“No, no, no…” The brunette groaned loudly as she held her head still, trying not to turn it too much.

“What?”

“You have to drive me back to the girl’s house…” she muttered, hating that she would have to do whatever she had tried avoiding. It was only supposed to be a one-night stand, which meant not seeing each other anymore. “She’s got the fucking cream and I need it.”

Tasha laughed as she grabbed her car keys. “This is gonna be funny as hell,” she said as they both walked to her car and started driving.

Arriving at Juliana’s house about ten minutes later, Valentina was dreading going inside. Not only had see embarrassed herself in front of the girl, she had also left her without even saying goodbye.

“Come on, go get your cream.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Are you serious?” Tasha asked.

“Please.”

The other girl nodded eventually. “Only because I wanna see your facial expression,” she teased as they both walked out of the car and started walking towards the front door.

Valentina knocked on the door, dragging her shoe along the porch as she waited for the door to open. As it opened, Valentina could feel her heart beating faster when she saw the girl from last night.

She was dressed in a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants, her hair up in a ponytail and she looked just as hangover as she did. “Did you bring my sweatpants back too?” She asked, catching the taller girl off guard. “

She just came here for the cream,” Tasha cracked up, getting a punch from the taller girl.

“Wait, you leave my house with my sweatpants, come back for a cream that I need too and do not bring my sweatpants back?” she asked confused, her brown eyes meeting Valentina’s and the taller girl could tell she was joking by the tone of her voice.

“Juliana, give the poor girl her cream.”

“Just come inside meanwhile,” the smaller girl giggled as she let the door stand open as she walked down the hall. “That’s Dani, my roommate.”

“I’m Tasha her bestfriend,” the other girl girl introduced herself, shaking both Dani and Juliana’s hand.

“I’ll go get your… Cream,” the smaller girl smirked as Valentina’s cheeks started turning red.

Dani and Tasha both looked at Valentina, waiting for the girl to say something as she looked down at the floor.

“So, did Juliana get Valentina’s name tattooed on her ass?”

“Tash!”

“Just starting a conversation…” Tasha shrugged as she looked over at Dani that was nodded her head with a grin.

“I think Valentina knows the answer to that,” Dani smirked and punched her stomach jokingly.

Juliana returned a few minutes later with the cream in her hand and stood directly in front of Valentina when she handed her cream. “Sorry I took a while, I had to actually use it myself too,” she joked as she looked up at the other girl.

“Thanks,” the taller girl mumbled, about to turn around and leave when her bestfriend opened her mouth.

“Vale, you literally have her name tattooed on her ass and you’re just gonna leave like that?”

“Yeah, be a little nice,” Dani joined in. “You’re basically married now anyway.”

“Besides, you owe me a date for stealing my sweatpants so if you’re leaving, I’m expecting you to come back again tomorrow,” Juliana said as she jumped up on the counter with a smile, her smile widening when Valentina turned around and walked into the kitchen again.

“Someone better make me some breakfast.”

“I thought you already ate enough last night?” Dani asked, almost falling off her chair from cracking up when Juliana glared at her.


End file.
